


If You Want Something Done...

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexually Frustrated, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is not innocent, Virgin Steve Rogers, but a whole lotta references to sex, but its not, like a box full of sex toys, no actual smut, please read the beginning note for further details, this sounds like it could be graphic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - T篇 - Toys在幫Steve搬回復仇者大廈時，復仇者們發現了一箱非常私人的物品。Steve Rogers可能是本世紀最後一個處男，但這並不能阻止他擁有一些好時光。Natasha開心得發光，Sam和Clint興致勃勃，Tony忿忿不平，Bucky一副驚訝過度的樣子，而Steve的心路歷程則是從極度羞慚到破罐破摔。





	If You Want Something Done...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/gifts).
  * A translation of [If You Want Something Done...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897287) by [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas). 



> 原作警告：  
> 裡頭提到眾多性玩具以及自慰的方式，不過沒有實際性行為的描寫。

 

搬回復仇者大廈可能會是一場災難 - 然而，恰恰相反，一切都很好，好得不得了。

當隊友們協助他把箱子搬進他的舊房間時，Steve不禁打從心裡微笑。當然，他之前是在跑路沒錯，不過他早先已在假名的偽裝下把一些物品儲存起來。他打開一個裝著速寫本的箱子，把速寫本們塞進書桌裡，對能把它們放在隨手能取得的地方雀躍不已。

Natasha和Clint擠在他衣物間，幫忙把他的衣服們分類放好。Sam和Bucky一邊把毛巾和洗漱用品搬進大浴室一邊互相推搪。其他人一起到外頭採買食物去了，大夥兒都準備要放鬆享受一下。

Tony四處閒晃，打開抽屜，割開盒子，並對Steve的室內裝飾做出諷刺性的評論。突然，他停下腳步，拿下眼鏡。

“這個標著衣物間的箱子裡頭有啥？Steve，如果你敢把更多的老頭卡其襯衫和緊身T恤帶進我們家，我可不能保證我會做出什麼事喔！”

一切宛如電影中的慢動作鏡頭，Steve眼睜睜看著它發生 - Tony用紙箱裁切器割開膠帶，然後打開紙箱蓋板。

“Tony， **不** ！”

Steve的叫喊沒有任何幫助。事實上，它只讓事情變得更糟，更加的。

整個房間一片靜默，所有人都用好奇的神情看著Tony和Steve。Sam和Bucky走出浴室，Bucky手上還拿著一個牙刷架和一瓶沐浴露。Natasha露齒竊笑，Steve才知道她早就知情。

“噢，我的老天。”Tony語氣中的驚訝情緒就要爆開了。

“拜託，別啊。”

“ **噢～我的。老天** 。”他更加強調地重複道。

“關上那個紙箱，我求你了。”

Tony當然沒有關上盒子。Clint，Sam和Bucky不約而同往前擠，待看清紙箱裡頭的東西之後三個人都凍結了。而Natasha的笑容只是變得更寬。

Clint指著紙箱。“這是...我想的那個嗎？”

“這絕對就是你想得那個。”Sam的眉毛高高挑起，當他從箱子看向Steve時，臉上流露的笑容狡猾無比。“誰能想到你竟然會有這些玩意，隊長？”

“狗娘養的，”Steve低聲咒罵。 **（譯者：Language...）**

Tony探手進去，拿出一個巨大的金屬假陽具。Steve沒有錯過Bucky臉上目瞪口呆的表情。“好噠！我有一點小疑問。首先，拜託告訴我你有洗這些玩具，因為我沒多想就把它拿起來了。”

“我有 - - - ”Steve咬牙切齒。他納悶一個超級士兵是否有可能死於尷尬。假如可能，他覺得早在八百年前他就應該死透了。他詛咒這操蛋的世界。照理來說，他應該不可能活著看到這尷尬到爆的一刻。老天爺有種病態的幽默感。

“當然我會清洗所有的玩具。良好的清潔與環境衛生是維護它們最重要的事情。”

“很好、很好。好的，接下來的問題是 - 你為什麼會有這麼多？”

Steve怒氣沖沖地說。“我真的需要一個理由嗎？”

“當然不用，”Natasha立即聲援他，嘴角勾起愉悅的弧度。

“有鑒於大家一直以為你是個百年處男，如果能來個解釋我會非常感激。”Tony放下金屬假陽具，拿起一個黑色的矽膠塞。他把玩著它直到它開始振動。“耶穌基督！”

“你可以不要亂玩嗎？”Steve厲聲說，無可避免地意識到Bucky大張的眼睛和鬆開的下巴。

“這回我站在Tony這邊。”Clint說，用一種批判的眼神探究地看著他。“對一個曾經告訴Nat說自己沒時間約會的傢伙來說，這是個很大的疑點。”

Tony指著Clint，贊同不已地點頭。“你可以看到，貞潔國家偶像與眾多性玩具的收藏家這兩種完全相反的形象正在轟炸我們的大腦！”

“這兩者之間又不相衝突，Tony。”Steve坐到床上，低頭捏著鼻樑。天啊他需要休息一下。“非要我說的話，其實第一個很好地解釋了第二個。”

“那這個咧？”Tony向Steve揮舞著一根前列腺刺激器。“我完全不知道該做何評論。”

“我們能討論一下這些壞掉的手鐐腳銬嗎？”Sam說，這個叛徒也把手伸進箱子裡，拉出一副絞壞的手銬。Bucky的眼球跟著那破碎的拘束物移動，那目光震驚到出神。

Steve只希望自己未曾從北冰洋被拉出來。

Tony指著Sam手中扭曲的金屬碎片。“那個！你為什麼用到手銬？你銬住誰？Steve，快吐實，我願意付現給你。”

“我沒有 - ”Steve卡殼，轉臉向Natasha求助。她聳聳肩，綠色的雙瞳波光閃爍，Steve意識到他脫不開身的 - 他只能和盤托出才有辦法搞定這事。“我沒有銬住任何人。它們是給我用的。”

“ **什麼** ？”Bucky終於開口，鋼藍色眼眸從手銬破片閃動移到Steve身上。

Steve自暴自棄地閉上眼，然後一口氣快速地說出真相。“我用它們。在我自己身上。裏頭所有的玩具都一樣。”

“它們為什麼都壞掉了？”Clint戳了一下拘束物們的殘骸 - 顯然Steve需要換新的啦！Steve上次放縱享受的時候它們就已經搖搖欲墜了，那時他就知道他該丟掉它們補充新的了。

“我很強壯。”Steve清了清嗓子。“而且很熱情。”

Natasha從她站在衣物間的位置上前，俯視著箱子。“你到到底弄壞了多少啊？”

“很多。”

“一個大概的數字？”Tony追問。

“很多！！”Steve怒吼。

“好吧，老天。”Tony繼續在箱子裡掏挖，拿起了一個Steve特別喜歡的彎曲玩具，Steve不得不假裝沒有被Tony瞪著它彷彿發現了新元素的表情逗樂。“不需要對我大發脾氣嘛～我只是沒意識到你是如此沈迷於......你知道。”

“性？”Steve乾巴巴地問道。

Sam和Clint吃吃竊笑，Bucky仍然瞪著他，現在他臉上的表情難以解讀。

“只是因為我沒能找到伴侶，並不意味著我不喜歡它，”Steve從齒縫逼出聲音。

Tony的眉毛不可置信地揚起，Clint和Sam都露出雷同的不可思議的表情。“你找不到伴侶？全美甲級認證的超級猛男找不到性伴侶過夜？”

“那絕對是胡說八道，”Clint馬上接口。

“Steve，我得說我附議他們。”Sam上下掃視著Steve。“你可是美國隊長欸！隨便都能找到人好吧！”

“就是那樣，”Steve半喊著。“我不是美國隊長！我是Steve！”

Natasha向Steve投射一個小小的、令人安心的微笑，讓他有勇氣繼續前進，即使她正在仔細翻看他的性收藏品。

“當然有很多人想跟美國隊長睡覺，”Steve低嘆。“你知道有多少人當街阻攔我，或是在戰後清除過程中要求我穿著制服與他們發生性關係嗎？人們甚至特別強調要 - 穿。著。制。服！”

“可那根本不是我。這個 - ”Steve對自己的身軀揮了揮手。“這不是我。他們想要我打過血清之後的身體和我的複仇者形象。他們並不想要愚蠢、難相處、老是說錯話，沒有經驗的Steve Rogers。你知道當我發現儘管知道我有多糟糕，Peggy仍然喜歡我的時候我有多麽震驚嗎？當我年輕的時候，沒有人想要我，因為我的樣子。在Erskine博士關照過我之後，人們想要的只是這具我突然擁有的身體。而那 - 那沒關係，我懂的。但，那不是我。如果我要跟某人上床，我希望是跟我愛的人，同時我希望那個人也愛著我。我想要承諾。”

好了，這下子所有的人看著他的眼光都帶著憐憫。除了Bucky，他仍然是那副死瞪著他的樣子。

“不要可憐我，”Steve嘆了口氣。“我不需要憐憫。顯然我自己能應付得來。”

“哦！我覺得你不僅僅是應付而已，”Tony同意道。“你在哪裡買得這些？”

“一家成人玩具店。”

Bucky做了一個非常明顯的瞪眼。“ **什麼** ！？”

Steve好奇Bucky的嘴裡是否能吐出除了 “什麼” 以外的任何詞句。

“等等等等，你去了一家商店？”Tony的眉毛飛進髮際線。“你是說，一間實體、真正、存在的，實際的商店？你為什麼不上網？美國隊長在性用品店購物竟然沒有成為世界熱門話題？”

Steve翻了個白眼，用繼續拆除更多封箱的動作來掩飾他的尷尬。藉著把襪子塞進抽屜裡來讓自己分心。“商店比網站好。你可以親自查看所有商品內容並做出更明智的選擇。而且店員們對他們的商品很了解，能提供良好的建議。他們也都很專業和謹慎。”

“Steve，”Clint拖長語調。“你有一間最愛去的性用品店嗎？”

“還有店員？”Sam急切地向前傾身，他的注意力完全從那一箱子自慰玩具轉移到Steve身上。“你絕對有個最愛的店員， 對不？某個會告訴你他喜歡什麼的傢伙，而他會傾聽你所有的喜好與小怪癖！”

“唔，我總得弄清楚我想要什麼，而...他們真的幫了很大的忙。”Steve非常沒必要地用力把他的襪子們擠進抽屜。“當你沒有任何實際經驗時，你必須利用其他資源替代...”

“我有一套這個！”Natasha激動的宣言打斷了他們。她舉起一件綴有緞帶的黑色蕾絲內褲。“而且是同樣顏色！”

熱氣湧上Steve的臉頰。Natasha將那件女式蕾絲內褲左右展示了一下，讓房間裡的人都能看清這件精緻的玩意。Bucky的眼睛張得比以往任何時候都還要大，他的臉脹成深紅色，Steve打賭那臉紅的程度差不多能與他媲美啦。

“好吧，如果你真的沒跟任何人在一塊，那麼，為什麼你會有女用內褲！？”Tony指著先前提到的內褲。

“它們真的很舒服，對吧？”Natasha的目光在Steve和她手中的內衣之間移動，完全忽略了Tony的疑問。“我很高興你買了高檔內衣。便宜的東西難看又難穿，還可能會歪到錯誤的地方。“

“沒錯，”Steve同意，已經接受了這就是他的命運。他從不想讓他的朋友們對他的性取向有太多了解，但，自Tony打開這個該死的紙箱起，他就沒了回頭路。“我學得很快。”

“不過，我原以為你更加注重簡約，”Natasha繼續道。“這些都非常華麗。”

“那些是特殊場合才穿的....妳可以....繼續挖掘。”

她熱情的微笑轉為狂熱，Natasha綻放全新的活力，再次把注意力放回箱子裡。她舉起Steve最喜歡的一件緊身熱褲 - 黑紅相間的配色，柔滑的布料閃著金屬般的光澤。“這絕對超出我的預期。很不錯，有點奢華，但不會太複雜。”

她把熱褲丟給他，Steve在半空中接住，然後把它塞進襪子旁的抽屜裡。

“一件露臀內褲！喔～Steve，真是令我印象深刻，”Natasha從喉間滾出像是貓咪愉悅的咕嚕聲，興致高昂地繼續在箱子裡翻找。看來她非找出他所有的“性感時刻”內衣不可。丁字褲、子彈內褲、各式熱褲、女式蕾絲內褲通通都被她挖出來。Steve只覺得自己一生的尷尬份額都在這一刻用完啦！

“你底下一直都穿著這些性感內褲嗎？”Tony高聲質問。“拜託！看看這些內褲！我們想要知道好吧！”

某物發出碎裂以及嘎嘰作響的淒慘聲音。Steve抬起頭瞥了一眼，Bucky正試著把被捏碎的金屬牙刷架子藏到身後。

Clint跪在箱子旁，加入Natasha搜索的行列。“Steve，我對你手淫方式的感興趣度呈指數上升。”

“我也是。我知道通常來說我們不會過度關心兄弟的性喜好，但講真，我實在太好奇了，好奇到我都覺得該跟你道歉，“Sam誠實告訴Steve。

“其實你一點也不覺得抱歉，對吧？”Steve凝眉瞪他。

Sam回以一個毫無悔意的賊笑。“別這樣，老兄。這可比常見的潤滑乳液和紙巾有趣多哩！”（譯者：我才搞清楚打手槍還有所謂的濕打 - 據說老外都這樣。）

“抬頭，Rogers。”Natasha向Steve扔過去更多內褲。他可不是野蠻人，所以他把它們都好好折疊起來放在一旁。他的襪子，他的日常內衣都整理好了，現在，他的性感內衣也都很齊整啦！

“這是調味潤滑油嗎？”Clint揮舞著一個小瓶。這絕對是調味潤滑油。Natasha肯定地點了點頭。

“啊哈！”Tony戲劇化地轉了一圈。“為什麼你自己一人會需要用到調味潤滑油！？Rogers，你和誰上過床？是誰帶你進入這個性與罪惡的世界？”

“商店裡的Tyler和Bernadette免費送了我一瓶，”Steve輕鬆地回答。現在，他已經超凡脫俗，跨越恥辱。這就是一個男人的最終反應 - 當他不得不在所有的同事/朋友面前拿著自己的性感露臀內褲 - 也是這些同事/朋友從他大膽下流的性愛用品堆中挖出來的。

“那為什麼它只剩一半？”Sam問道。

“因為它很潤滑，”Steve聳了聳肩。“而且我非常柔軟。”

“哦！我的老天！”Natasha尖叫。

“噢...我的老天...”Tony呻吟。

“ **什麼** ？？”Bucky質問。

坐在地上的Clint露出一臉發現新大陸的表情，他全神貫注地看著Steve。“請告訴我你即將承認自己是 ‘我可以吸我自己的老二’ 俱樂部的成員。拜託，Steve，我需要這個。”

“Clint，你就是那個俱樂部的成員，”Natasha心不在焉地告訴他。她繼續掏出其他的潤滑油，興味盎然地盯著它們。

“這就是我想要另一個成員的原因！”Clint興奮大叫。

“你看過我訓練，”Steve乾脆地告訴Clint。“你覺得呢？”

“我就知道！”Clint朝天空揮舞一拳。

“親愛的耶穌啊，”Sam讚嘆。

一個奇怪的聲響，就好像有什麼小東西被壓迫或裂開的聲音。Steve往下瞪著他的地毯，正被他新買的沐浴瓶流出的沐浴露淌了一地。Bucky沒有看著他們中的任何一個，他的眼神空茫，血肉的那隻手緊握著已經爆開的瓶子。他僵硬地走開，沐浴露就這樣一路滴到浴室。當他帶著毛巾回來清理時，Steve納悶他的老朋友是否能再以相同的眼光看他。此外，現在他得再去買瓶沐浴露，還有新的牙刷架。當然，也許可以順路買一些更堅固的手銬。

“你最喜歡哪種口味？”Natasha在手裡晃著兩個不同的瓶子。“我從沒試過薄荷。”

“你竟然有不只一種口味的調味潤滑油？！”Tony尖叫。

“我最喜歡西瓜口味，”Steve告訴她，轉過身來將他的一些書在書架上擺好。“但薄荷也不錯。不過，為了避免妳不喜歡，我得告訴妳它確實有點刺痛。”

“可你喜歡？”她的眉毛有趣地上揚。

“那個瓶子裡頭剩下多少？”Steve反問。

“Rogers，誰想得到你喜歡有點痛苦的享樂呢，”Natasha戲弄道。

她絕對知道，Steve敢打賭。“有時不只是一點，”他越過肩膀回頭告訴她。

“這個世紀即將毀滅！”Tony宣布。他跺著腳強調。“絕對，沈淪。它腐蝕了美國隊長。這簡直糟糕透頂。算了我們換話題吧！”

“Tony，”Steve露出他能做到最愉悅的笑容，眼底盈滿惡作劇的光芒。“儘管我欣賞這個世紀對性愛的積極度，你當真以為這些對我來說是新的嗎？”

“ **什麼** ？？？”Bucky問，他還跪在地板上清理滿地的沐浴露。

“我也想問。”Tony緊接著說。

Steve雙臂交叉抱在胸前，大方地接受質問。他已經不再尷尬，對事情的發展聽天由命，現在他敞開心胸接受這個事實 - 這讓他進入無所畏懼的階段。

“老兄，”Steve換上慵懶的布魯克林口音，好整以暇地說。“我是一個瘦巴巴的小不點，與被邀請上床比起來還更容易被踩到。我畫色情漫畫 - 這可能會讓我被逮捕，然後，在我性啟蒙的時候學會在午夜用凡士林打開我自己。”

“神聖的狗屎，”Sam表示，半是嘆服，半是驚訝。

“這是我生命中最美好的一天。歡迎來到俱樂部，Steve！“Clint感慨地宣佈道。

Natasha還在箱子裡頭大肆掏挖。“你有很多金屬和耐熱玻璃材質的玩具，”她沈吟。

“我喜歡粗糙激烈的玩法，”Steve不假思索地回答道。

Tony這下子真的，有史以來第一次，啞口無言。

低頭躬身，頭髮遮住臉龐，Bucky正狠狠地擦著地毯，用力到Steve非常肯定，當清理完成之後他的地毯大概也屍骨無存啦！

“我們把披薩買回來啦！”Thor宣布，大張旗鼓地走進房間。他帶著幾個堆疊的盒子，披薩醬汁，起司以及烤麵包香噴噴的味道漂浮在他們周圍的空氣中。Bruce、Wanda、Vision和Rhodey就跟在他後頭。

“你們都準備好要大吃一頓了嗎？”Wanda問道，臉上露出甜美的笑容。

“時間掐得剛剛好，伙計們，”Steve拍手。“我剛收拾完這些書。”

他抬頭挺胸地走出那裡，高傲的像個女王。

 

 

“你們幹嘛都陰陽怪氣的，”Wanda突然說，現在大家都差不多吃飽了 - Steve，Bucky和Thor各幹掉了兩盒以上的披薩。

“哪有啊？”Natasha揚起歡快的笑容。

“從我們回到這裡到現在，Tony沒說過一句話，這讓人很擔心。”Rhodey反駁。

Tony窩在他的單人扶手椅裏頭，捲曲身體，目光直直盯著Steve。“別擔心我。擔心他。”

“隊長怎麼啦？”Vision關心地詢問。

“Tony擔心他的視力，”Sam賊笑。“覺得他可能會失明。”

Clint笑得太厲害，在一陣喘不過氣的狂笑聲中從沙發上掉了下來。

“我想我得到提示了，”Bruce嘆了口氣。Thor轉頭望向醫生，一臉好奇。“所以，我覺得我還是不要知道為妙。”

Steve瞥了一眼Bucky。他正站在廚房中島後，專注地解決他的最後一盒披薩，堅定地無視他們其他人。

好吧，如果他不注意這邊......

盡可能裝作若無其事，Steve隨意伸展了下身體，然後走到冰箱前打開冰箱門。他能感覺到Tony在他身後煩人的目光。“有誰想要飯後甜點？”

各種各樣的冰淇淋和冰棒的點單聲讓他堆疊了好幾個紙盒，並帶上幾根勺子。一等分發完畢，Steve就倚靠在Natasha扶手椅的扶手旁。她抬頭看著他，嘴角有趣地彎成明顯的弧度。

“來真的，Steve？”她說這話時嘴角上揚的弧度更大了。

Steve慢慢打開自己的冰棒，決定上演一場秀。要說什麼能讓Steve克服自己害羞的本性，那就是他無可救藥的小混蛋精神。“我不知道妳在說什麼。”

不假思索，Steve一口將手上的冰棒含進喉嚨深處。

“哦！ **拜託** ！”Tony喊道，朝Steve揮舞雙手。

Steve含著這根冷凍零食露出壞笑，得意洋洋地享受Natasha和Clint的笑聲。當他抬起目光時差點哽死自己 - 不是因為他的喉嚨裡有根冰棒 - 不，當然不是，而是因為Bucky，他火熱的視線跨越整個房間鎖定他，那種專注又致命的強度讓Steve聯想到Bucky將要開槍的那一刻。

斷開視線，突如其來的紅潮衝上臉龐，他把冰棒從嘴裡拉出來，然後像一般正常人那樣規規矩矩地吃掉它。

就算他沒膽往Bucky的方向看，那也是他自己的事。

 

 

   
幾個小時之後，Steve向大夥兒道晚安，並進入他最喜歡的常規夜間活動 - 在睡前刷牙並洗個香噴噴的澡。腰上裹著大浴巾，頭髮還濕漉漉的，Steve站在他的衣櫃旁翻找睡衣。Steve咬咬嘴唇，瞥了一眼仍然打開的箱子，他沒有去拿平常穿的棉質內褲，而是抓起那條紅黑相間的熱褲。

今天他們已經花了夠多時間來討論這件事啦，該是實踐的時候了，他想。

Steve把大浴巾扔進洗衣籃，然後穿上這條柔軟光滑的底褲，朝著那個箱子走去，思考著他今晚的選擇。對自己肯定地點點頭，Steve抓出皮革製的床下束縛帶，一組遙控前列腺刺激器和一瓶（無味）潤滑劑。

就在他即將開始的時候，他的門板傳來一聲輕柔的敲門聲。Steve僵住了。

一時間Steve驚慌失措，他將玩具和潤滑劑扔到床上，隨便套上一件寬鬆的連帽衫，並拉上拉鍊。他將門打開一條只夠他露出一點臉蛋的縫，Steve看著門外眨了眨眼。

“嘿，Buck。怎麼了？”Steve一臉鎮定，語音淡漠。

Bucky前額抬起，眉毛微揚。“我能進去嗎？”

回頭瞟了瞟自己床鋪上大喇喇攤著的性愛用品，Steve嚥了嚥口水。“呃，當然。只要給我一點時間。”

Bucky伸出金屬手阻擋了Steve想要關門的動作。“幹嘛？”

繼續用自己健壯的身軀擋住門口，Steve做作地大笑起來，希望聽起來並不像他想得那樣接近歇斯底里。“你知道，得收拾一下，搬家嘛 - 東西有點亂。”

他在第二次試圖關上門時用了更大的力氣，但Bucky用了一樣大的推力讓門保持打開。門板發出一個不祥的吱吱聲。

“Steve，在你把東西搬進去的時候我就在裡頭。沒關係。我真的得跟你談談。”

Steve短促地笑了笑，但他自己都聽得出聲音裡的不自然，他更用力地想將漸漸打開的門關起來。“只要一秒鐘，我就是你的，好嗎？”

“Steve，你認真的？”Bucky怒瞪他。“我說沒關係。這更重要。”

就在Steve掙扎著想找到一個更好的藉口的當頭，Bucky砰一聲衝了進來，在他把門猛力撞開時，一個鉸鏈應聲而斷。

Steve下意識地上前撐住門板，並竭盡全力將門保持在損壞的鉸鏈上，他小心翼翼地闔上門。他轉身當下剛好看到Bucky凍結在離他三步遠的地方，很明顯他正凝視著床上的玩意們。

“我 **操** ，”Bucky低咒。

Steve張開嘴，隨即又閉上，他的大腦已經亂成一鍋粥，完全想不出任何藉口。

Bucky緩緩轉身，視線往下移動到Steve裸露的雙腿跟他穿著的熱褲上。“Steve。”

“好吧，所以，”Steve艱難地吞嚥了一下，雙手往下擋了擋，試圖遮掩他的胯部。“這就是它穿起來的樣子。”

踏著沈穩緩慢的步伐，Bucky終結了他們兩人之間短短的幾步距離。“Steve，”他從胸臆間爆發的低咆充斥著慾望。

事後回想，當Bucky像一列火車猛地把他撞到門上並開始親吻他時，Steve其實不該如此驚訝。

“Bucky，”Steve喘息。

“什麼，”Bucky粗聲回應，他輕而易舉地把Steve身上的連帽衫撕開丟到一旁，讓Steve驚喘不已。

“什 - 你在做什麼？”厚實的大手抓住Steve的臀部，把他抬高抵在門板上。Steve呻吟著問。

Bucky的牙齒刮擦著Steve的鎖骨，舌頭隨即舔過咬傷的地方。“我覺得我的意圖非常清楚，Steve。”

沈迷於Bucky強烈控制慾的展現，Steve軟綿綿地讓自己被放倒在床上 - 比他一生所能表現出的更加溫順。

“好的，沒錯，不過，我得說這真的有點出乎我意料。”

“是嗎？”Bucky抵著Steve的脖子低喃，然後輕輕咬住那裡敏感的肌膚。

當Bucky的手握著他的手腕，引導它們滑入他已經打開並準備好的束縛圈時，Steve克制不住呻吟。

“因為我看到我們倆，”Bucky嘶啞地低聲說。“這已經很久了。我愛你。而你也愛我，不是嗎？”

“是的，”當Bucky收緊手腕上的皮帶時，Steve喘息著回應。“我是那麼愛你。”

“而且我們彼此互相承諾，對吧？”Bucky伸出金屬手指，沿著他的大腿側邊蜿蜒撫摸到膝蓋的彎曲處。他倏地動作，把Steve的腿拉起環在他的臀部上。

“直到最後，”Steve磕磕絆絆地說。

“直到最後，”Bucky重複道，俯視著對他露齒而笑。

“現在，”Bucky熾熱的呼吸噴灑在他們倆之間，他的嘴唇宛如羽毛輕刷著Steve的唇瓣。“向我徹底展示下，你喜歡怎麼和那個箱子裡所有的玩具們玩耍，如何？”

Steve仰頭看著他，心臟強烈地砰砰跳，他的腸道因為慾望而縮緊。“裡頭有很多，Bucky。”

Bucky的笑容變得充滿掠奪，鋼藍色的虹膜被因慾望而放大的瞳孔壓縮得幾乎看不到。“沒錯， **很多** 。”  
 

 

大約二十分鐘後，Steve不得不在他準備採買的物品裡添加新的床下束縛帶。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：隊長的收藏真是花樣繁多，我大開眼界了23333


End file.
